I didn't mean to come here, I didn't mean to stay…
by MIMIbaggins
Summary: Tiala is just your everyday average bookworm... Until she isn't. On the quest for Erebor she realises quite what is at stake. will she manage to change the inevitable deaths of certain company members? And will she live to tell the tale? *** OK. this HAS been done a million times before but I wanted to have a go as well, join the party, so to speak. Rated T for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. I had a sudden urge to write this one, but I've never written a romance before. I know, the horror of it. It might be slow burn, it might not, I'm not sure. I know that it's a funny spelling, but you pronounce her name Tea-ah-lu Ree-es. Anywho, enjoy my readers, and let me know what you think. (And don't tell my teachers because I'm meant to be doing homework but chose this instead) :)**

* * *

As she walked along Taroth Avenue, Tiala Ries pondered… nothing in particular. She often did this on her way to and from school because this was one of the few times that she truly was by herself. She would often dream of being far away, in one of her books. She loved reading and was officially the class dictionary come thesaurus come calculator. In other words, she was the geek. Not that she minded, she got more respect than most for her intelligence, but it would be nice to be one of the cool girls for once, just to see what it felt like.

They were always being the centre of attention with their stories about their latest this or that. Whether it was the latest phone, or the latest date they went on with their latest boyfriend, the gossip always gathered a crowd. Tiala herself was about as likely to get a boyfriend as men were to go to mars. In other words, it would probably happen someday, not it the imminent future. She had to admit that she was envious of them, she would love to have someone hold her close and kiss her and tell her that they would always be there for her. What she would have loved more than anything though, was for one of her favourite characters to be that someone.

She suddenly realised that she had arrived at school. How she knew: the quad broke out with cries of "Tell us what imaginary numbers are Tia!"," Tell us the adjectival order Tia!", "Tell us about nuclear fission in neutron stars Tia!". She could usually brush off the jeering quite easily, but there were always those few that got under her skin; "Still not got any friends Tia?", "Still no boyfriend Tia?", "You gonna go sit in the cage on the teacher's desk Tia? Go on. Be a good little teacher's pet.". As always, it was the 'popular kids' who shouted the latter. They were just jealous that they were in the bottom set for nearly everything while she was top for absolutely everything. She continued walking.

She went to her form room (D12) where her friend Harrah was waiting for her, swinging her legs off the table. "Well, if it isn't little miss clever-clogs, come to show us and our abilities up again." She joked. Harrah always knew how to cheer her best friend up. The had only known each other for a few months but they had created a really strong bond in that time. They were going camping after school in the woods out the back and Tiala spotted her friend's equipment piled up in a corner.

"Somebody's organised." She said.

"Well one of us needs to be."

"True, true."

They laughed for a moment and then saw their class streaming towards the door from down the corridor and quickly took their seats. Harrah took out her book (The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien- their class book), but Tiala didn't. She was reading the lord of the rings and the Silmarillion simultaneously and was worried that she would be teased for it by her class, they were, after all, two of the most geeky books out there that were suitable for twelve-nearly thirteen-year old girls. She waited for her class to settle down and then tried to take her books out without drawing any attention to herself. Of course, all of her class instantly turned their heads towards her when they saw her draw out the two-and-a-half-inch thick novel.

Gaby was the first to start laughing. She pointed at the book; "Honestly _NERD,_ what are you reading? The complete and detailed history of anything and everything that's ever happened?" she laughed at her own wittiness.

"No!" Tiala shot back defensively. "It's called the lord of the rings and it is the sequel to the hobbit. Not that you would know, not being able to read anything more complex than the rainbow fairies. **(No disrespect to the rainbow fairies)** " Several 'ooh, burn's an 'Ouch's were heard from around the class room.

"I-" Gaby spluttered "I CAN read more than those books! I'm just not so sad that I have to read to connect with my friends."

"And in order to even ATTEMP to insult me, I first have to value you opinion. Therefore by extension, you shall never be able to even minorly insult me you uneducated peanut." It was a lame insult and she knew it, but she just couldn't think of anything better at that point. Gaby tried at one of the 'cool' comebacks.

"Yeah? Well, your Momma's so fat, when she died, she broke the stair way to heaven."

Mistake made. Tiala had the perfect comeback for that insult but hadn't had a chance to use it before then. "Oh yeah? At least mine WENT to heaven."

Gaby froze in her tracks, mouth wide open like a fish out of water. She closed it and then opened it again, closed it and opened it and then just shut it. Tiala mock curtsied and took her seat again. She picked her book back up, but not before saying; "If anyone else feels the urge to pick a fight with me again, please let me know and I will happily listen to you and then make you wish that you'd never been born."

The rest of the form sat there in complete silence, awed at the heated exchange that they had just seen between assertive and imposing Gaby and quiet, nerdy Tiala. Tiala hardly ever spoke or got worked up about anything, so her outburst had been completely unexpected; and to GABY of all people.

Just then, the door swung open again and their form tutor, Ms. Stone stepped in. She looked around, surprised to see all of her class's faces staring at her, completely deadpan. All bar… "Tiala".

The girl in question looked up at her teacher. "Sorry Miss, I didn't realise that you had come in, I was engrossed in my book." She carefully inserted her bookmark and put it back in her bag.

"Ok then class…" Ms. Stone said. They were all staring at Tiala with something close to reverence on their faces. 'She must have something to do with their odd behaviour.' She thought. Her class never acted like this. They were usually all so loud and brash. Not that she minded of course… "I'm going to start the register. Toby?"  
"Yes Miss."  
"Kara?"  
"Yes Miss."  
"Orla?"  
"Yes Miss."

And so on and so forth. All throughout the register, no one made a sound. It was eerie, like being in a grave yard. Finally, it all got too much for her when even after she had finish the register they all just sat there in rigid silence. "Ok class, I don't know why you're all acting like this, but I would now like you to stop. Can anyone please explain why you are all acting so oddly this morning." No one spoke but all eyes turned to Tiala. Ms. Stone continued, "Tiala, why is everyone acting so oddly?"

"Because I showed Gaby that I wasn't to be messed with, Miss." She answered quite plaintively.

"And how did you do that Tiala?"

"I retaliated to her insults Miss."

Ms. Stone sighed. "Tiala, we do not talk back rudely to peo-"

"I thought we were meant to stand up to bullies Miss?"

"You are but-"

"Well no one else was going to help me and I had finally had enough of her taunting me. I stuck up for MYSELF Miss. That has shocked the class because for a year and a half now, they have thought me an easy target; and I proved them wrong. They all laugh at me, behind my back and to my face. I'm not stupid, I do know. I apologise fully if I was meant to let myself be put down by and abusive jerk Miss. Do you think that I should apologise?"

Her teacher was silent, along with her entire class.

"I thought as much. Now, I believe that was the bell so I best be going. Thank you all for listening to me." And with that she stood up, tucked her chair in and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 **OK guys! This may be a kind of on/off story when it comes to updating but I'll do my best. I hope that you all liked that. I'll try and get her to middle earth before December. Please tell me if you think that Tiala is TOO sassy. Lemme know whacha all think! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Shh… sorry, I'm slightly giddy and hyperventilating now. I might be over reacting, but I have just had two follows and a favourite WITHIN THE HOUR OF PUBLISH! Who knew that that chapter would prove to be so popular? OK MASIVE THANK YOU to Illogical Human and madreader19 (Loving the names by the way) who were the executors of these miraculous actions! I say miraculous because that is the same response in ONE HOUR that I've got to a fic that's been up for a month now. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thank you also to SilverLark25 who is also following (loving your name as well)! Ok now I really need to calm down and write. MIMI- stop acting like a two-year-old. Enjoy guys! This one's for you! (Eeee!)**

* * *

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Memo: _Really sorry but I was thinking someone slightly... YOUNGER. (Cough, cough. Fili. Cough, cough)_**

 **SliverLark25: _Here is wished for update. I'm really glad that you like it and I am still working out the finer details but I hope that it all works out to peoples liking!_**

Tiala closed the door behind her, leaving her class thoroughly shell-shocked. She walked over to the pillar by one of the doors around the corner and leaned heavily against it. She had no idea what had possessed her to speak out so suddenly against her teacher and her class. She had just… Had enough. It didn't make sense. As much as they got on her nerves, she shouldn't have lashed out like that. Still, she had lessons to go to and she wasn't about to let her slip up ruin the last day of term for her.

* * *

It was finally lunch and Tiala was starving, she quickly went to the front of the line and showed the teacher her pass. It was for her Maths GCSE class. She used to be looked down upon by the kids who had their GCSEs that year, but after getting expected score B+, they now held her with grudging respect. Not that it stopped the hollers at her when she passed people in her year in the corridor. It was always the same thing, every time: 'Why do you bother doing GCSE maths when you could be out having fun, Wise girl?', 'Honestly, if you stopped doing academic subjects constantly in your spare time, you might have some friends!', 'Going to go sit with all of the older _nerds,_ Reis?'. Remembering the episode that morning with her outburst in class, she closed her mouth and walked steadily down the corridor, eyes pointed straight ahead.

When she reached room 14, she used her elbow to lever open the door, and sat down in her seat. As always, she was almost completely ignored, but that suited her. She placed her tray on the table and opened her sandwich wrapper and textbook simultaneously. Taking a bite, she recognised humous and falafel. She should have expected it, considering that they had had falafel as their main choice the day before.

As she wolfed down her sandwich, her teacher, Mr. Larten entered and started writing down exercises on the board. Solve: 1. Mrs. Rodger got a weekly raise of $145. If she gets paid every other week, write an integer describing how the raise will affect her pay check. 2. The value of x + x(xx) when x = 2 is: (a) 10, (b) 16, (c) 18, (d) 36, (e) 64. 3. Mr. Jones sold two pipes at $1.20 each. Based on the cost, his profit one was 20% and his loss on the other was 20%. On the sale of the pipes, he: (a) broke even, (b) lost 4 cents, (c) gained 4 cents, (d) lost 10 cents, (e) gained 10 cents. 4. The distance light travels in one year is approximately 5,870,000,000,000 miles. The distance light travels in 100 years is: (a) 587 × 108 miles, (b) 587 × 1010 miles, (c) 587 × 10-10 miles, (d) 587 × 1012 miles, (e) 587 × 10-12 miles. 5. A man has $ 10,000 to invest. He invests $ 4000 at 5 % and $ 3500 at 4 %. In order to have a yearly income of $ 500, he must invest the remainder at: (a) 6 % , (b) 6.1 %, (c) 6.2 %, (d) 6.3 %, (e) 6.4 %. **(In case any of you are curious, answers are at the bottom of the chapter. I didn't work them out, I don't have the time, patience or skill (I'm in the same year as Tiala; year eight) and my little sister is distracting me, so I don't have the concentration either).**

Tiala, polished off her lunch and then set to work with the problems. Maths was nice. It was logical, and everything had a definitive reason to it, even if it was sometimes so complicated that it made her head swim. She was half way through question 5 when the teacher called out for them to pause for a minute. 'OK class.' He said rather quickly and with a tinge of panic. 'I have to leave now! My wife has just called me. She's having the baby!' The whole class cheered. Mr. Larten had been saying for so long about him having this tiny knew addition to his family. 'I apologise but I have to rush out now. If you so wish, you may stay in here to finish the questions, but I recommend that you go out and get some fresh air. Have a lovely holiday!' And he rushed from the room.

Tiala considered her options; either she could sit in the stuffy, overheated room and solve equations she wouldn't need to know for another 3 years, or go outside and be social. She decided to act on the latter.

She dawdled over to the cleaning stations and cleared the rubbish from her tray into the bin. She stacked her tray on top of all of the others, and then headed out to the quad. She sat down by the foursquare courts and took out her book. She was out of the sun here, she could sit, people watch (one of her favourite hobbies) and generally go unnoticed by those around her unless they were looking for her. Unless they were looking for her. And today someone was.

Gaby came sauntering over and snatched the Silmarillion from Tiala's hands. She peered at the page that she was on and read it out in a mocking voice to her cronies behind her. "Thus it was that when Nahar neighed and Orom indeed came among them, some of the Quendi hid themselves, and some fled and were lost.' What the heck loser. That makes as much sense as those weird Latin den- denle-denlecentions that Miss made us learn about on trial day.'

'You mean declensions?'

'You knew what I meant sucker. Don't try and pick fun at me. I have your precious book remember.' It was true. Her copy of The Silmarillion was over 35 years old **(The Silmarillion was only published in 1977, 4 years after Tolkien's death.)** and she would hate to have it damaged.

'Give it back.' She growled.

'Make me arsehead.' Gaby laughed in her face waving the book jeeringly above Tiala's head. Tiala was short, only about 4ft 5" so there was no way that she would be able to reach it.

'Give it back!' Tiala half shouted. All of Gaby's friends were tittering in the background. In a moment of white hot anger, Tiala hit her. She hit Gaby. Hard. In the stomach. She had never hit someone before and was surprised at how hard people were on impact. Gaby yelped like the wounded dog that she was and doubled over, dropping the book. Before it could hit the ground, Tiala reached out, grabbed it, and wedged it into her bag.

In her brief moment of lapsed concentration, Gaby righted herself and took a hold of Tiala's neck from the front. She lifted her clean off the floor and pinned her up against the wall. There was no one around, no one to stand up for her. Struggling against Gaby's iron grip, Tiala kicked and punched and wriggled and wormed but nothing would get Gaby to drop her. She was struggling to breathe now and was panting like she'd just run a mile.

Gaby drew her face level with her victim's. 'This will teach you NEVER to mess with me. And remember, if you tell anyone, I can always do it again. _NERD._ ' And with that, she commenced punching Tiala. First her face, then her arms, then her stomach and torso, and finally her shins. When at last she was done, she dropped Tiala unceremoniously to the ground and gave her a sharp kick for good measure. 'Never forget that, Bitch.' She stalked off, leaving Tiala hunched over and crying in a forgotten corner of the yard.

* * *

 **Ok. Now. I have to put this out there. If ANYONE if suffering at the hands of a bully now or ever, TELL SOMEONE. The bully may well say some things along the same lines as Gaby did in this chapter but if you tell an adult that you trust, they will make sure that it doesn't happen again. They will make sure that the bully doesn't get to carry out the threat. I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and I will try my very best to update again tomorrow. Enjoy your advent calendars in the morning (If you have one. I don't mean to offend if you don't celebrate.) Anyway. I hope that you enjoyed! Below are the maths answers.**

* * *

 **Q1. Solution:**

 **Let the 1st paycheck be x (integer).**

 **Mrs. Rodger got a weekly raise of $ 145.**

 **So after completing the 1st week she will get $ (x+145).**

 **Similarly after completing the 2nd week she will get $ (x + 145) + $ 145.**

 **= $ (x + 145 + 145)**

 **= $ (x + 290)**

 **So in this way end of every week her salary will increase by $ 145.**

* * *

 **Q2. Solution:**

 **x + x(xx)**

 **Put the value of x = 2 in the above expression we get,**

 **2 + 2(22)**

 **= 2 + 2(2 × 2)**

 **= 2 + 2(4)**

 **= 2 + 8**

 **= 10**

 **Answer: (a)**

* * *

 **Q3. Solution:**

 **20 % profit on $ 1.20**

 **= $ 20/100 × 1.20**

 **= $ 0.20 × 1.20**

 **= $ 0.24**

 **Similarly, 20 % loss on $ 1.20**

 **= $ 20/100 × 1.20**

 **= $ 0.20 × 1.20**

 **= $ 0.24**

 **Therefore, in one pipe his profit is $ 0.24 and in the other pipe his loss is $ 0.24.**

 **Since both profit and loss amount is same so, it's broke even.**

 **Answer: (a)**

* * *

 **Q4. Solution:**

 **The distance of the light travels in 100 years is:**

 **5,870,000,000,000 × 100 miles.**

 **= 587,000,000,000,000 miles.**

 **= 587 × 1012 miles.**

 **Answer: (d)**

* * *

 **Q5. Solution:**

 **Income from $ 4000 at 5 % in one year = $ 4000 of 5 %.**

 **= $ 4000 × 5/100.**

 **= $ 4000 × 0.05.**

 **= $ 200.**

 **Income from $ 3500 at 4 % in one year = $ 3500 of 4 %.**

 **= $ 3500 × 4/100.**

 **= $ 3500 × 0.04.**

 **= $ 140.**

 **Total income from 4000 at 5 % and 3500 at 4 % = $ 200 + $ 140 = $ 340.**

 **Remaining income amount in order to have a yearly income of $ 500 = $ 500 - $ 340.**

 **= $ 160.**

 **Total invested amount = $ 4000 + $ 3500 = $7500.**

 **Remaining invest amount = $ 10000 - $ 7500 = $ 2500.**

 **We know that, Interest = Principal × Rate × Time**

 **Interest = $ 160,**

 **Principal = $ 2500,**

 **Rate = r [we need to find the value of r],**

 **Time = 1 year.**

 **160 = 2500 × r × 1.**

 **160 = 2500r**

 **160/2500 = 2500r/2500 [divide both sides by 2500]**

 **0.064 = r**

 **r = 0.064**

 **Change it to a percent by moving the decimal to the right two places r = 6.4 %**

 **Therefore, he invested the remaining amount $ 2500 at 6.4 % in order to get $ 500 income every year.**

 **Answer: (e)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeelloooo… Okey-dokey. In this chapter I'll TRY to get her to Middle Earth, but I can't promise. Again though, I'll try my very best, you have my word. Right, that's all have I have to say! Enjoy!**

* * *

She picked herself up gingerly from the floor. She was aching all over from the injuries that she had sustained from Gaby's attack. She made her way over to her bag which was lying on its side a few metres away. Nothing had been damaged inside. She slipped it over her shoulder and winced as it jostled her wounds. She peered in one of the windows to check her reflection, not in a vain way, but instead to make sure that she didn't have too many overly obvious injuries. There weren't any apart from a cut on her upper lip. There were multiple excuses that she could use to cover it up. With that, she limped (but tried not to) back to the main building.

* * *

10 minutes. 10 minutes and then she would be free. Free to wander through the woods with Harrah. Or and her own. Either way, she would be free.

She ripped her eyes away from the clock and continued with her essay. It was on whether or not 'Bloody' Mary deserved her title or not. As she franticly scrawled her concluding paragraph, she noticed that they only had 30 seconds until the bell. Putting the end to her final sentence she breathed a sigh of relief. She was finished, and there was only 10 seconds to the bell. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…

DING DING DING DING DING DING.

As one, the class rose, put their books in a tray at the end of their tables, and rushed out of the door. It was only 2pm because they were given an hour off at the end of the last day of every term. All the better for Tiala, she could explore a bit before they had to have dinner. She raced down to the end of the hall, around the corner, and into her form room. She grabbed her stuff, ignoring the pain it caused, and bolted for the door, finding Harrah already waiting by the door for her.

'Slow coach.' Tiala heard her mutter. Ignoring her friend, she smiled, and they headed out of the doors. Trying her best to conceal her limp, she shuffled off to the side entrance of the school. Once they were through the little wrought iron kissing gate, both of the girls looked at each other excitedly, and in the same moment, took off down the hill.

They reached their little campsite a few minutes later, and set their supplies on the floor. They had both brought little one-man tents, so they set to work putting them up and moving their stuff inside. 'Right.' Tiala said at last, shoving her wash bag in through a gap in the door flap. 'What do you want to do?'

'Dunno.' Was Harrah's ever-so-helpful answer. 'You?'

Tiala thought for a moment. 'How about we both go and do our own thing for a bit and then at around… half six… we could meet back here and have dinner. If we want the other before then, we shout or light a little fire. Agreed?'

'Agreed.'

So they both went off in separate directions, Harrah to sketch, and Tiala to wander around aimlessly until she thought to do something else.

She had had a pretty damn crap day, to put frankly. She had been thoroughly ridiculed, lost her temper and been beaten up. Yay. -_-

And to top it all off: she walked into a tree  
and then sat in a puddle  
and then kicked the stupid tree and made her toe bleed.

She was completely fed up. Why couldn't her life just sort itself out, other peoples' did. It did in her books anyways. Harry is having a real time of it and then finds out he's world famous and a WIZARD and then goes to Hogwarts, Percy **(Jackson)** is failing at everything and then finds out that his long lost father is a GOD and he has super powers and can see through the mist, Bilbo goes from having his home ransacked to being the equivalent of a millionaire and is credited with saving Erebor from destruction, HHH3 **(Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third)** goes from being a bullied runt to a hero, a dragon-whisperer, a sword fighter, a KING!

And she was still stuck being the " _NERD_ " and she hated it. But unbeknownst to her, a lurking figure was about to change all of that.

It hopped from tree to tree as though it were on springs. Its eyes were swirling orbs of all colours that shouldn't be in eyes; red, orange, pink, yellow, white and seemingly reflective streaks, like a liquidised mirror. It had long fingers, six on each hand, and long legs and arms to match. Its body was tiny and the contrast between its limbs and torso made it all the stranger. It had hair that looked to be made from cotton candy, for it was all colours and yet no colour, there and yet not. Its ears were large and pointed at the tops and bottoms, like an almond. Its mouth had no lips and tiny teeth, like those of a toddler. Its nose was dainty and round as a button. It had a long tail like that of a corn snake, apart from the phoenix-like feathers protruding from the end.

This was The Story.

S/he/it was an undefined creature who had been around as long as imagination, long before humans. It was the giver of idea, of wonderous tales, of myth and legend. It was all and nothing because of this. It took form of whatever was in stories, and however numerous they were, always combined things from them all.

It followed Tiala on silent, monkey-like hands and feet, waiting for her to stop. Eventually, she did, and she sat down at the edge of a lake, staring out across the still water. She gazed for a moment and then, not knowing that she had an audience, said in a melancholy voice: 'What did I do to deserve this? Why me? This is so unfair!' With her final words still echoing around her, she hurled a stone as far as she could and watched as it flew, fell, and hit the water with a plop.

'Now why did you do that?' Said the little creature from behind her.

She yelped and spun around to face The Story. 'What the he- Who are you!? WHAT are you!? What! Answer me you little creature!'

The Story continued in its high tinny voice **(Imagine capitol accents on steroids)** 'I am The Story. Proper noun, you know, I am the ONLY ONE after all. I have come to… what's the word… _WHISK_ you.'

'You… you, what!?'

'Whisk you… you know. Away. Like you've been dreaming about.'

Tiala processed this information for a moment, her mind buzzing with questions. She focused on one. 'You can get inside my head?'

'Yes. I've always been in your head. Whenever you think of a story, even a little anecdote, I'm in your head. In fact, this is my first time OUT of you head; I've been there nearly forever.'

'So… OK. Wait a sec. OK. OK. OK. Right. OK. Wow. OK. Hmmm. Oooo-Kay… Right. Hmm. OK.'

'You done yet?'

'Hmm? Yeah. Right. OK. Sorry. So where are we-'

'You're taking this all surprisingly well but I gotta stop you there hun. For two reasons. One, _WE_ are not going anywhere. You get there, I go right back inside your head. Two, I can't tell you where you're going because otherwise you expect it and some of the confusion is lost. You know, your momentary first reaction. It's in my contract. I can't tell you. Sorry.' Explained the tiny animal/spirit/thing in front of her.

'Fair enough.' She answered. It was true though, what it had said in the beginning, she WAS taking it rather well. "That'll soon wear off though", she thought. "It just hasn't had time to sink in yet." Where would she go though? Middle Earth? Hogwarts? Camp-half blood? Berk? Panem? Camp Jupiter? Edefia? **(If anyone can successfully identify that one, Brownie points to you, please let me know)** The possibilities were endless. 'How? I thought that they were only works of fiction?'

'Mmm. They ARE. I am the only thing that can move between worlds, me and my travel companions. I go, see a story, come back, and then implant it into a writers head. And Voila! A whole 'new' 'fictional' world comes into being here in this world. We will get there by WILL. Our portal has the nickname Will, because it gets stronger, the more willpower the people of the world have to open it, even subconsciously. Cool, isn't it? Anyway, we, or should I say _you,_ really should be going. I'll give you some money from the world you're going to, for you to buy some clothes and the like, and I'll give you some of your old, plainer clothes and more generic possessions for you to have in your life in that world and… I know I'm forgetting something… Oh yes! Could you just lie down on the floor and go all floppy for a second please?' Tiala did as instructed. 'Brilliant!' A life size copy of her in that very same position appeared next to her. Quickly, The Story leant over it and broke its neck.

'What did you do that for!?' Tiala squeaked.

'We need people to think you're dead.' It explained, pulling a small branch over next to the prone figure. 'I'm making it look like you've fallen out of a tree and broken your neck. You can't back out now lassy, you're coming whether you like it or not, you know too much. I know it is your greatest desire.' It said quickly, noticing her apprehension, bordering panic.

'I know.' She muttered. 'Can we get it over with now?'

'Sure! Wow, you're an easy customer. Most people are screaming and crying and whimpering and swearing and struggling and kicking and biting and hitting. Mmmm. This makes a nice change, I'll tell you. OK. I'll tell you what I want you to do. I want you… to run head first into…' It carved a little mark into the base of the tree she was meant to have fallen from. 'This tree. Fast. Best to sprint, if you're a bit nervous. It won't hurt, but all the same, running at something seemingly solid is daunting. The faster you do it, the sooner it's over.'

'Ok. Right. Thanks for everything, I think.' She forced out. She was feeling quite clammy and out of breath.

'You're most welcome Tiala. Now remember, The faster you do it, the sooner it's over.'

'Right.'

It gave her a little shove in the right direction. With that, she steeled her nerves and plunged head first into the tree.

* * *

 **Ok. Few. I said that I'd get her to middle earth, and I guess that she sort of is. Sorta. She's closer to there, than she is here. I hope that you all liked that and thank you to ExotikaHollow1379 and ValarenOfGondor for following! This is the most popular story that I've written so a massive thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, how are we all? Well, I hope… I've been having real difficulty with this chapter and how to give it a bit of *pizazz*. I hope that the end product is satisfactory and up to the usual standard. Have a lovely Advent where ever you are!**

* * *

Thud. She hit a jelly like mould, and began to sink through it.  
Pop. She fell through the bottom of it.  
ARGH! She was once again free falling.  
Crash. She hit what felt like the top of a tree.  
Crunch. She was falling down the tree and hitting every branch along the way.  
Plop. She was deposited at the foot of the tree with an audible crack of her wrist. Damn it.

Pain flared up her arm like wild fire. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She swore furiously in Sindarin. And that triggered the memory of where the hell she was. So, she swore rather loudly in English. She swore at The Story, her wrist, middle earth, Gaby… Everything that had lead her here.

She heard the whinnying of a pony somewhere off to her left and froze and swivelled her head around. She saw a pack with her name embroidered on it lying a little way away in a bush. That must have been the pack of her less conspicuous bits that The Story had mentioned. She made a lunge for it and then lay completely flat on the ground, waiting for the ponies to pass. And what she saw made her head spin and her want to faint. In front of her were Bifur, Bofur, Ori, and Oin. They were all silent but in a companionable manner, not hostile at all. They seemed alert, looking for something. Had she been heard? The 'TIALA' embroidered on her bag was a rather violent orange. They passed on, and in to Hobbiton. Tiala let out a sigh and weighed up her options.

She could emerge onto the path and follow them, trying not to look suspect. She could just stay there and not do anything, she knew what was going to happen anyway, it would all work out fine… Kinda. Or she could stick to the cover of the trees and darkness and then make her way to where ever she was going to go; into town probably. Tiala chose the final option.

Wrapping her wrist in a wet cloth, she stood and wandered into town, trying to stay as much as she could to the confines of the forest. It didn't take too long and soon she was crossing a small stone bridge into a market of hobbits. They were all only about half a foot shorter than her at the least, a whole foot at the very most. All around her were stalls selling vegetables and flowers and buttons and hats and dresses and instruments and wooden toys and the like. Tiala made her way over to a little stall that was selling pies and pastries.

'Hello sir.' She greeted the little hobbit in front of her. 'I would like to purchase an apple tart please, how much are they.'

'Ten silvers please.' He replied in a high voice. 'Also, my lady,' He continued as Tiala rummaged through her bag, trying to find the correct change, 'Would you happen to know why there are dwarves in these parts, some of them are rather intimidating and, well, I was wondering if you had any connection to them as, and I mean no offense, I haven't seen you before anywhere?'

Tiala laughed as she handed over the change, 'No sir, I have no ties with the Dwarrow, but I doubt that they mean any harm. Good day!'

'Good day to you as well, my lady!'

Tiala was in good spirits as she wandered around the Hobbiton market. She had to hold her breath when she saw Bilbo talking with Hamfast on the bridge but apart from that she was having a lovely afternoon. That was, until she fell.

She was walking along the path by the stream when she tripped over a stray root and fell on her wrist. She cried out as her head hit the ground and her wrist gave another painful twinge. Not only had she fallen, which was embarrassing enough, she was now covered in dirt from head to toe. Coughing, she gingerly picked herself up as she heard foot steps behind her.

'Are you ok, my lady?' She heard a somewhat familiar voice say.

'Yes, thank you.' She replied turning to face two of the 13 Dwarrow of Erebor.

Fili and Kili stood in front of her with moderately concerned looks on their faces. They were even more handsome in real life than they were in the movies or books. They did have the same eyes though and the same hair and smiles, looking remarkably like the Fili and Kili of the movies.

'You're not a hobbit?' Kili said, somewhat surprised. 'Why are you here? You look like a Dwarrowdam.'

'I-' Tiala faltered. What could she say? Dwarrowdams were closely guarded and not only that but still looked like a child… 'I am here to aid the company of Thorin Oakensheild in reclaiming their homeland Master…' She pretended not to know his name.

'Kili-'

'And Fili-'

'At your service.' They finished in unison.

Remembering correct protocol, Tiala answered: 'Tiala Reis at yours and your family's.'

'A pleasure to meet you Lady Tiala.' Said Fili not breaking her gaze.

'But why are you here? Did Gandalf pick you?'

'Hush, Ki. Of course he didn't. He said fourteenth MAN. Either way though, lady Tiala, I highly doubt that Thorin would let you come on account that, well, you're female.'

'Hmm. Oh well.' She said bravely. 'I'm coming either way.'

'But he won't give you anything for it?' Kili piped up, confused.

'No. He won't but if I can see someone who needs help, I will try to give it to them my _princes._ '

'What-'

'How-'

'You-'

'Knew?'

'Honestly, for two of the line of Durin, you're not half slow!' Tiala joked as they tried to figure out how she knew of their bloodline and titles.

'How do you know of us?' Fili finally asked when neither of them could figure it out.

'I've heard stories and tales.' She answered simply.

'Huh?' Wow. Kili was clueless, wasn't he?

'As heirs to the throne of Erebor, after your _uncle_ Thorin that is, news of you spreads quickly. Fili, as crown prince under the mountain, surely you can understand that?'

Blinking slightly in surprise at the feisty Dam in front of him he coughed lightly before answering. 'Yes… I suppose that is true enough. Do you know what you're letting yourself in for though on this journey?'

'Yes.' Tiala countered confidently. 'A long hard slog through the wilds of middle earth including the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood, Lake town and orc infested areas. All to have a very large and dangerous dragon waiting for us at the end. Sure I know what I'm letting myself in for. Oh, and I'll be accompanied by 13 Dwarrow, a wizard and probably the hobbit who (If he decides to join) will be our burglar. The hobbit in question is to be Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag End and the thirteen Dwarrow are you two, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Balin, Dwalin, and of course Thorin Oakensheild. The wizard is known to men as Gandalf, elves as Mithrandir and to you, Tharkûn although in Valinor he was originally called Olórin. There is to be a meeting tonight in Mr Baggins' home where you introduce yourselves and the company to him. You will get him to sign the contract and then all 15 -now 16 seeing as I'm coming- of you/us will leave on the marrow to reclaim your lost homeland from Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest calamity of our age. There will be a small chance of success and a large chance of death around every corner. What do you mean "I don't know what I'm letting myself in for"?'

'How do you know all of that?'

'I heard it from various members of the company as they walked around and then put the pieces together in my mind.' They both looked shocked. 'Well I'm not completely stupid you know! I can put two and two together.'

'Mmm. Evidently.' Fili mused. 'That may come in handy. Come with us and we'll introduce you to our Uncle. It's getting dark now anyway, we should probably get going. Do you know where to go?'

'Yes. Follow me my _Princes._ '

'After you lady Tiala, and please, don't use our royal titles, no one else does.' Offered Kili.

'Thank you Master Kili. That's very kind of you. Right this way, if you please.'

They walked quietly for the most part, with the boys intermittently asking questions. Who were her parents? Why was she alone? Where did she come from? Why did her braids symbolise royalty and yet not end in a clan bead? How old was she? And other lighter topics as well. What were her hobbies? What was her favourite food? What was her favourite colour?

After what seemed like not very long at all, they reached the front gate of Bag End.

'I think that you should go in first. I'll be along just after but seeing as he's only a little fellow, we best not startle him, I think we're still a bit early.'

'Good idea.' They said in unison. 'We'll see you in a mo.' And with that they both went up the path and Fili rapped firmly on the door.

It was opened, as expected, by Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, with an exhausted and somewhat fed up look on his face.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They bowed low to the exasperated Bilbo.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Said Kili, Straightening up as Fili and Tiala both mentally facepalmed.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo says quickly, trying to shut the door on the two now slightly confused dwarrow.

Kili frowned, rather cutely in Tiala's opinion. "What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us." Fili added.

Bilbo hadn't been expecting that and looked as equally confused as the boys on his doorstep. "Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, that's a relief." Kili sighed and rather rudely pushed past the little flabbergasted hobbit into the entrance hall of Bag End, his brother close behind him. As the door was closed, Tiala could hear the hobbit stressing and fretting as Fili and Kili gave him their stuff and made themselves at home.

She decided to wait about three or four minutes before daring to open the gate and knock on the green portal-like door. She heard the soft slapping of feet on wood and then the door opened a crack. 'Who is it? If it is yet another dwarf come to pillage my pantry, then you can go and-' he saw Tiala standing there, the faint impression of a smirk visible on her face.

'Tiala Ries, At your service.' She said, bowing to Bilbo.

'And I at yours.' He replied, flustered. 'Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Um… I hate to ask, but why are there so many of you coming to my house?'

'It's not really my place to tell you Master Baggins as I'm not truly meant to be here. I would leave explanations to Gandalf. Just so you know, however, there will be another nine dwarves arriving shortly. Is there anything that I can help you with, tidying, catering, entertaining?'

'No, no. Don't bother yourself. Thank you for the offer though, very thoughtful of you.' He muttered brightly, seeming half a world away. 'Do come in, come in.'

'Thank you.' Said Tiala with a warm smile, as she stepped into Bag End and the door was closed fast behind her.

By no means was it small or cramped as one would expect. It was lavish but still simple, sophisticated, yet rustic. Tiala fell in love with it the moment she walked in. 'This is a lovely simal, Master Baggins.' She noted.

'Hmm? Oh, thank you, it's been in the family for years.' He replied, still obviously deep in thought.

Leaving him to ponder, Tiala wandered through to the pantry where Fili and Kili were discussing with Balin and Dwalin.

'Ah! Here she is, the lass we were saying about.' Broke in Fili. The other three turned and looked at her.

'A pleasure to meet you.' Tiala said, looking at Balin and Dwalin. They both looked back at her dubiously. Balin was the first to speak.

'And the same to you Lassy. I here that you wish to come with us to Erebor.'

'Indeed I do.' She replied, grinning at the elderly dwarf. 'I wish to see you all with a home again and I can wield a sword. If I can see someone who needs help -help I can offer- I will try to aid them. It's just in my nature.'

'And you know what you're letting yourself in for?' Balin queried.

'Yep! And I still want to help if I can. I know that I'm female but I can still help. I wish for no reward, no share of the treasure, only to help.'

'Fair enough lass, but it's not us you need to win over, it's Thorin, and he's not going to like this.'

'Guessed as much. Ok. I accept the challenge.'

* * *

 **Well… I hope that that was applicable and placating. Credit to for translations. Let me know what you think and (With no offense to none celebrators) Merry Christmas!**

 **GENERAL DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE TOLKIEN ESTATE. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE MADE A SERIES OUT OF THE SILMARILLION BY NOW!**


End file.
